1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head manufacturing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing to control a scoreline profile of a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Irons are typically composed of a stainless steel or titanium material, and are typically cast or forged. Scorelines (aka grooves) on the striking face of golf club heads such as irons, wedges, hybrids and fairway woods are typically made with a “U” or “V” cross-section shape. Current scoreline designs may have relatively sharp edges and a relatively large cross-section area as allowed by the current rules of golf. However, starting in 2010 a condition of competition requirement will be implemented for clubs used on the used on the professional tours. In 2024 this condition will be implemented for all clubs used by amateurs and professionals alike.
Existing clubs that do not satisfy the condition of competition, which requires less sharp edges and less cross-section area, are thus rendered unusable and essentially worthless. This invention seeks to define a method by which clubs which would otherwise not satisfy the 2010 condition of competition can be reworked such that they are transformed in a geometric condition that does satisfy the 2010 condition of competition.